


sleep is for the weary, and i am weary.

by endermenz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Night Terrors, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sleep Paralysis, author needs a hug tbh, he's fucked in the head your honour, he's trapped in his own head, i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermenz/pseuds/endermenz
Summary: just as he’s slipping away, so close to uncomfortable bliss,he’s gripped and ripped out of reality; he’s forced back into the horrors of his mind.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	sleep is for the weary, and i am weary.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i quite literally wrote this at 3:05 because I Project Onto Fictional Characters
> 
> this is entirely based on ranboo's dsmp/lore/canon character, i am in no way implying ranboo himself struggles with sleep paralysis/night terrors 
> 
> this is literally just me venting (question mark) through writing.
> 
> written in lowercase on purpose!! also written like thoughts so you feel like you're in his head, it's also written very conversational? idk that's how i speak so it transfers into my writing. he's trapped in his head so you're trapped, too (:
> 
> like i mentioned this was written at 3 am so if i've made any grammatical mistakes please point them out!!

once again he’s back, he always comes back.

every night ends here,

after the lights are turned off, and he’s left alone with his thoughts. 

it ends with a debate between his exhausted body and his restless mind:

"do i dare to fall asleep, or do i risk staying awake?" 

it’s usually the latter, sleeping only brings real terror. 

not that staying awake isn’t horrifying, though.

because it is, oh trust me, it is. 

panic, fear, nausea. 

all words that describe perfectly what he feels in this moment.

this moment he’s met with every time he says goodnight to the outside world, 

every time he decides to dive into the depths of his blankets and pillows.

and he can feel them closing in, enveloping him in their darkness.

if he tries hard enough he can slip away from it, but it’s never long before he’s dragged out again.

when he looks around he can see figures flitting around the room,

one towering over him, another crouched by his side, the last of the three sat by his feet. 

and if he thinks hard enough, he can sink back, back into reality; into his bedsheets, 

into peacefulness, he can only access when he’s unconscious,

and just as he’s slipping away, so close to uncomfortable bliss, 

he’s gripped and ripped out of reality; he’s forced back into the horrors of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh!! one more thing to add, i wanted to show that both reality and sleep was a terrible place and that neither one is better than the other, like when he tries to sink into reality- not sleep because the shadow's he sees all around are better than what his mind conjures up. but they both come from his mind so really is living at all better?   
> i'm not really sure how to describe what i was going for but i hope it's not too confusing and it all makes sense! 
> 
> well, that's all i have.


End file.
